


Risingwood One Shots

by ggtran



Category: Rooster Teeth
Genre: M/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggtran/pseuds/ggtran
Summary: Drabbles upon drabbles of gay.





	1. Chapter 1

A quiet day laid upon Los Santos, and Jon and Ryan basked in the sun. Warm breezes flew through the leaves and their hair. The tree they sat on was big and perfect. They made small talk about nothing. Somehow that was everything.

Jon and Ryan had known each other for a while. Kindergarten. Now, they were in college together. Jon had come out to Ryan as bi and Ryan came out to Jon as gay. They did everything together. It was obvious to the naked eye that they should date but to them it was just friends.

As they talked, a small, young boy walked by. He pointed to them and yelled, “K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes loves, then marriage, and finally a baby in a baby carriage.”

Now Jon had an ago that he needed to uphold. A couple of thoughts raced through his head, and of course being himself he chose the rational one. Jon quickly grabbed Ryan’s face and enveloped him with a kiss. A kiss filled with want, lust, and tenderness. It lasted for a quick few seconds. It just seemed to last forever to Ryan.

God, Ryan was taken back. He never thought about that. He enjoyed it so much. Jon swooping him up in the heat of the moment and taking over his mouth. Ryan loved Jon. He wanted more so much more.

Jon took him out of his trance with his yelling. “You bet your damn money kid.” People began staring at them. A college student was yelling at a kid. No, the world. “Everyone hear me now. This beautiful man, Ryan Haywood, is mine. I already got the kiss down. We will be getting married. And you all bet your money, I promise you that Ryan will have a baby carriage one way or another.”

Everyone in the court yard was gawking at the sight before them.  Some were cheerful, others were confused, but that little boy was cheering them on. Ryan on the other hand was blushing furiously. He didn’t want every single person on the Earth knowing about his love life. Jon noticed this and swung his arm around him. He pulled Ryan in for another deeply passionate kiss.

They were in the dorm and Jon couldn’t stop laughing at what just happened. Ryan was faced down on his bed clutching his pillow. He still hadn’t processed the event before him. Jon walked over to Ryan and rubbed his back. “Hey, you good? Are you mad about me kissing you?”

A muffled no came from Ryan. “I’m not mad or anything like that. Just confused at what happened. If anything I enjoyed the kiss.”

“What I said was true. I too enjoyed the kiss. Wannabe do it again.”

“Fuck yes.”

  
  



	2. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where you know your soulmate.

Drizzles and grays were the only things Austin, Texas saw that day. People held up their umbrellas making a path of colors and blacks across the sidewalks. The once bustling city was now filled with the occasional car horn. The city was in gloom.

Jon sat in a local cafe warming his hands with hot cocoa. A ring from the door’s bell and a familiar face walked in. Ryan Haywood. Jon noticed the man he once knew long ago. After Ryan finished his order Jon called him over.

Jon greeted Ryan, “Hey, it’s been a while since we last talked.”

“Jon, there’s a reason why it’s been a while.” Ryan’s tone was a mix between melancholy and sternness. 

Jon’s sorrow face pleaded, “I know but it was us. Us was good, us was nice, us was love.”

“You sound like the poet you always are. It’s nice.”

The atmosphere changed from remembering the sad past to the hopeful present. The past lovers sat with hope in one’s eyes and doubt in the others. 

“Thanks. You know I’ve missed you. What happened to you and me, us?”

“It wasn’t one big thing at once, it was multiple little things over time. It was our arguing and distancing. That’s why we’re not together.”

“But Ryan, let’s give us another chance. We’re meant to be.”

“Jon, I don’t want to get into this. Not now at least. We can talk about this later.”

“No. I’m not letting you go again. I’m not making that mistake again. Ryan, it’s written on us that we’re soulmates.”

“Yeah, okay. Yes, it is written on ourselves.”

“So we’re meant to be together. It’s fate.”

“Jon, you and I know how I feel about ‘soulmates’. I don’t believe in them.”

“You believed in me. Didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t love you. ‘Cause I did at one point love you even though I don’t believe in soulmates.”

“Please give us another try. We’ve grown up since then. No longer are we young college students. We’re older now. Ryan, us was once love. Give us another shot.”

“Okay. Another chance for us.”


End file.
